En el Valle de Godric
by Anna Diggory
Summary: Lily y James en su ultima noche :


En el Valle de Godric

**En el Valle de Godric.**

Los Potter vivían en el Valle de Godric, un pueblo muy tranquilo, sin demasiados habitantes y eran felices. Habitaban una casa en la colina del Valle de Godric. La residencia no era muy grande, pero no necesitaban mucho espacio porque sólo era la pareja y el hijo pequeño que tenían. Todos ellos eran brujos...  
La señora Lily Potter tenía unos ojos verdes espectaculares y cabello de color rojizo. Era muy inteligente y buena en Encantamientos. Siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo, era muy humanitaria. Lily era hija de muggles, personas no magas; era una bruja excelente, al igual que como persona.  
El señor James Potter era alto, de ojos marrones y tenía abundante pelo negro azabache, el cual era muy rebelde. …l era muy brillante, al igual que su esposa, pero siempre se metía en problemas. Hijo de brujos, era un excelente alumno en Transformaciones. De vez en cuando, era un poco irritable, pero ya no era un engreído como lo había sido en la escuela. Y no era persona a la que se pudiera aguantar, pero si Lily había podido aguantarlo...  
Por último estaba Harry, que era el único hijo de los Potter. …l tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, pero era, físicamente, igual a James. No se sabía con certeza qué personalidad tendría el niño porque todavía era demasiado pequeño, pero Lily y James confiaban en que Harry iba a ser una persona de bien y un buen mago.  
Ellos tenían proyectos para el futuro en su pequeña familia: pensaban en tener más hijos (por lo menos dos más), y el deseo más codiciado de la pareja era que todos sus hijos pudiesen ir al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa en todo el mundo. Pero no debían apurarse, hacía muy poco que Harry había cumplido, con mucha suerte un año de vida.  
¿Por qué con mucha suerte? Esta es la explicación más clara: en esos días andaba suelto el mago más malvado de todos los tiempos, el más tenebroso y más maligno de lo que uno se pueda imaginar: Lord Voldemort. …l era la causa de que los Potter vivían con cierto temor, hacía muy poco ellos se habían enterado, por medio de una profecía bien hecha por una profesora nueva de Hogwarts, que su hijo podía correr un grave riesgo... un riesgo mortal.  
Sin embargo, trataban de vivir lo mejor posible siendo felices, después de todo ellos mismos habían escapado de Voldemort tres veces anteriormente.  
Ellos se hacían ésta pregunta constantemente: ¿por qué el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos quería exterminar a un bebé?. El profesor Albus Dumbledore, ya desde entonces director de Hogwarts, un gran mago sabio, les dio la terrible noticia: "- La profecía dice que al final del séptimo del mes, nacerá el único con el poder de derrotarlo. Hay sólo dos niños que nacieron el mismo día: Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter. Voldemort elegirá a uno de ellos, no sé a cuál, pero sé que elegirá al que, él considere, le cause más problemas cuando crezca. Tal vez, sea al que considere menos digno como mago, y entonces decidir quien debe morir. Así que, yo les recomiendo que cuiden a Harry con el encantamiento Fidelfio, el que consiste en contarle a una persona dónde están y nadie los encontrará, a menos que el guardián del secreto lo divulgue."- la aclaración se la hizo a los Potter y luego se propuso a sí mismo como el guardián del secreto.  
Sin embargo, Lily y James Potter, eligieron al padrino de Harry y amigo desde siempre de James, Sirius Black.

El día en que todo tendría una respuesta certera, fue en ése Halloween. Los Potter se habían levantado muy temprano ése día, como hace toda familia que tiene hijos pequeños. Media hora después, desayunaban sentados y tranquilos en su living-comedor, pequeño y de color violeta claro.  
-Mira lo que dice el Profeta, Lily.-dijo James, leyendo el diario que le había alcanzado un íntimo amigo de ellos el día anterior.-" Se rumorea que entre nosotros hay un traidor, que ha estado, hace varios meses, informándole a Lord... bueno, el 'Innombrable', lo que hacemos para defendernos y lo que realizamos para evitar sus crueles actos".-terminó de leer, arrugó el diario, hizo un bollo y lo tiró al tacho de la basura, como un jugador profesional de básquet.- Es un squib, el que escribió esto... ¡nosotros estamos defendiendo la comunidad mágica y no mágica, no como él!. Además, ¡ni siquiera se atreve a nombrarlo!.-dijo, enojado.  
-James, no sólo somos nosotros: hay muchos magos en el mundo que defienden, a su manera, nuestra comunidad. Además, sabes perfectamente que no muchas personas mencionan a Voldemort, por más valientes que sean.-objetó la señora Potter, sin rodeos.  
-Lo sé, es sólo que me molesta que escriban así.-accedió James, manso.- Por otra parte, no creo que haya ninguno de nosotros que sea un traidor.  
-Sí, lo sé, es difícil de entender.-aseguró Lily.- Pero, Dumbledore ya nos había advertido que habría algún traidor, tarde ó temprano.  
-Sí...-aceptó James. Un ruido proveniente de la ventana sobresaltó a la pareja.- ¿Y esa lechuza?... ¡Me parece que es una carta de Sirius!.- James se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta el alféizar de la ventana, donde se encontraba una lechuza con una carta en el pico. Le quitó el sobre y la lechuza tomó impulso alejándose de la casa. Leyó la carta. Cada vez que avanzaba en el escrito, más fruncía el entrecejo.  
-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó Lily, interesada en la carta.  
-Lee esto.-respondió él blandiendo la carta. Lily la tomó, preocupada.  
La carta, que era muy corta, decía así:

Queridos James y Lily:  
¿Cómo están? Espero que sanos y salvos.  
Escribo esta breve carta para ofrecerles lo siguiente: cambien el guardián del secreto, así Voldemort podrá seguirme a mí pensando que el guardián soy yo. Les propongo que pongan a Peter como su guardián. Es una trampa para poder distraerlo más tiempo. Espero que Harry esté bien.  
Sirius.

-¿Qué opinas?.-preguntó James, cuando Lily despegó los ojos de la carta.  
-Es una buena idea. Y es un buen punto el que él tiene.-contestó Lily, doblando la carta y dejándola sobre la mesa.  
-Sí, la idea es perfecta.-dijo James.- Pero tiene un pequeñísimo detalle muy importante: no quiero que Sirius muera por salvarnos a nosotros.  
-No morirá. Sirius es muy fuerte y demasiado inteligente como para caer en una trampa. No se dejará engañar fácilmente. Confía en él.-aseguró Lily, mirándolo con sus ojos penetrantes.  
-Sí,...-balbuceó el señor Potter, no muy convencido- Tendremos a Peter de guardián.-decidió, por último.  
-Mándale un mensaje con el encantamiento de aviso.-dijo Lily.- Yo voy a despertar a Harry.

El señor Potter se quedó en la cocina, mientras la señora Potter subió las escaleras donde se encontraba su hijo. Cuando llegó a la habitación, entró muy despacio. Harry dormía como un angelito. No tenía ganas de despertarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
Se acercó a la cuna del bebé sigilosamente, tocó la espalda de Harry, él abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Los ojos del bebé se encontraron con los de la madre.  
-Ven, Harry.-dijo Lily, haciéndole UPA a su hijo.- Vamos con tu padre.  
Lily bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras con Harry en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a su esposo sentado en una silla y, al parecer, muy cansado.  
-Veo que le has enviado el mensaje a Peter.-dijo Lily con una sonrisa en los labios, ella sabía perfectamente que mandar un mensaje por medio de ese encantamiento era difícil y dejaba muy cansado a quien lo lanzaba.  
-Sí.-contestó el señor Potter.- Peter dijo que no habría problema y que lo guardaría muy bien.  
"¿Me das un momento a Harry?.  
-Por supuesto.-contestó Lily, pasándole el niño a James. Cuando soltó a Harry le ocurrió algo muy extraño. Tuvo por dos segundos la imagen de lo que aparentaba ser una canasta en la puerta del número cuatro de Privet Drive, la canasta se movía, debía tener algo adentro..., pero Lily no pudo ver que era, porque la imagen se le borró de la mente enseguida.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Lily?-preguntó James viendo el aspecto asustado de su mujer.- Tienes una cara terrible...  
-Acabo de ver algo,...-dijo ella, blanca como un papel.- una canasta que se movía en la puerta de la casa de Petunia, mi hermana...  
-Bueno, tal vez quiere decir que va tener gatitos.-dijo James, quien no soportaba a Petunia porque siempre había afirmado que eran raros y había tratado muy mal a Lily por ser bruja.  
-No.-aseguró Lily, sabiendo que lo que había dicho James era una broma.-Era algo que yo conozco... pero no tengo ni idea qué es.  
-Ya lo averiguaremos.-dijo James, que no podía contradecirla porque ella estaba muy preocupada, y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro en señal de compasión- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos con Harry todo el día?-dijo, cambiando de tema rápidamente.  
-Está bien.-aceptó Lily, aún preocupada.  
Después de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente. Jugaron todo el día con el niño de ojos verdes. Jugaron a la mancha, a la escondida y trataron de hacer caminar a Harry, aunque esa parte había sido un fracaso. Hacia las siete, que fue la hora en que dejaron de jugar por estar todos muy casados, los dos coincidieron que ése Halloween había sido el mejor de sus vidas, hasta se atrevían a decir que ése día había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo.

Luego todos se bañaron. Acostaron a Harry, quien había jugado mucho ese día.  
-Es un ángel.-dijo Lily, mirando a Harry dormir.  
-Sí.-afirmó el padre, orgulloso- Cuando sea grande va atraer muchas chicas, como yo.  
-No seas así, James.-lo reprendió Lily, aunque confiaba mucho en que Harry tendría mucho éxito con las mujeres y no sería tan engreído como lo había sido su padre.  
Un golpe proveniente de abajo, los sobresaltó.  
-Voy a bajar, para ver de donde proviene tanto ruido.-dijo James, con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Ten cuidado, James.-dijo Lily, que un segundo después se colgó del cuello de su marido y lo besó.  
-Volveré, no te preocupes.-dijo James, cuando Lily lo soltó. Salió de la habitación con la varita en alto.  
Lily también preparó su varita, por las dudas. Cinco minutos ya habían pasado de que James se había ido cuando un grito espeluznante desgarró a Lily por dentro:  
-¡¡LILY, TOMA A HARRY Y VETE!!-aulló James, desesperado.-¡¡ES …L!!VETE!! ¡¡CORRE!!.¡¡Yo lo detendré!!  
Lily agarró a Harry, lo tapó con una manta, y salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras muy rápidamente. Pudo divisar una pelea en la sala-comedor. Trató de esconderse, pero su curiosidad por saber que iba pasar con su marido le ganó. Dejó a Harry en un escalón, lo contempló por un momento, y entonces comprendió que la canasta que se movía en su visión era Harry. Un grito la hizo volver a la realidad.  
Fue hasta donde la batalla estaba en su momento culminante. Una figura encapuchada, alta y tenebrosa, tenía en la mano una varita con la cual apuntaba al corazón de James.  
-Ha llegado tu hora, Potter, me has molestado demasiado.-dijo la figura encapuchada con una voz aguda y fría.-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Una luz de color verde llenó toda la sala, al igual que una risa muy fría y repugnante. El resplandor cegó a Lily, aunque no hacía falta que mire para saber lo que había ocurrido.  
La figura oscura había matado a James.  
-¡¡NO!!-bramó Lily, sin poder contenerse.-¡¡nooooooooooo!!  
Cuando la luz se dispersó, pudo ver el cuerpo muerto de James. Se fue corriendo a buscar a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, subió nuevamente las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry. Puso al niño en la cuna y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras le tapaba la cabeza a Harry, para que no viera nada. Un tremendo estruendo derribo la puerta que estaba detrás de ella ,eso avisó a Lily Potter que Lord Voldemort estaba allí muy cerca de ella. Se dio vuelta con la cara brillante de tantas lágrimas derramadas.  
-¡¡A HARRY NO!! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa... —sollozó entristecidamente y desesperadamente.  
-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...-dijo la figura con su voz fría.  
-¡¡A Harry no!!. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor...  
-Apártate, estúpida...-dijo Voldemort, perdiendo la paciencia — apártate...  
-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no.-pidió ella, sin consuelo.-Mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad... Es sólo un bebé...  
Voldemort lanzó una carcajada estridente.  
-No, Evans.-dijo tranquilamente- Yo quiero al muchacho. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de matarte, pero te has interpuesto... y no tengo opción.-dijo Voldemort, cruelmente.  
Lily no retrocedió.  
Pero pensó en el conjuro que había estado practicando en secreto, ése conjuro (si salía bien, ojalá que sí.) le permitiría a Harry seguir vivo aunque Voldemort quisiera matarlo. Entonces, a medida que El levantaba la varita apuntado hacia el corazón de Lily, ella pensó el hechizo que por semanas había memorizado: "_Si mordre is fatales, et nimia oblivio, quen fores mi blodus sure, quen mi hijus deberos vivus_." ("Si la muerte es fatal, que no caiga en el olvido, y que por mi sangre juro, que mi hijo debe vivir").  
Rogando desesperada, que su hermana terminara con la parte del hechizo que faltaba, que consistía en dejar que Harry viva con ella y su familia, lo cual haría que se selle el encantamiento protector, de sangre, de amor,... que Lily había comenzado. Todo estos pensamientos acelerados hicieron que Lily no se diera cuenta que el mago más temible había pronunciado hacía medio segundo la maldición que terminaría con su vida y llenaría el tranquilo Valle de Godric de un grito espantoso, de una luz verde cegadora y de una risa estridente, aguda y fría como el hielo.  
Lo que sigue ya es historia conocida.  
**Fin.**


End file.
